Before they met him
by LovingPillow
Summary: Hermione had met Harry before; she even went to the same school as him. Of course, he never knew her name but she knew his.


Hermione read her book as she ignored her classmates and their idiocy. She never understood why they avoided her but she understood that she was unlikable according to their distaste.

"Pair up everyone, we'll be doing a new activity." Her teacher announced and Hermione slowly set down her book; knowing that she'd be left alone if that was allowed. "Who doesn't have a partner? Raise up your hand." Hermione raised her hand and she eyed the classroom where only one other hand was raised. "Harry, you'll be partners with her." She heard her teacher tell the boy.

Hermione held a hand out to the boy named Harry. "My name is-" She didn't get to finish when their teacher told them to settle down and be quiet. They were starting the activity. "My name is Harry...Harry Potter." The boy whispered to her while they listened to the instructions. After the instructions, Hermione grabbed Harry's hand as they rushed out of the classroom with everyone else. The entire class was playing a scavenger hunt and they had to solve all the clues to get to their final destination. Since the teacher had given them their first clue; something pink and flowery, all they had to do was solve it. Harry first thought of the girls restroom since he didn't know what it was actually like. He explained to Hermione that he grew up hearing that the standard colour for girls is pink and that all girls are like flowers waiting to bud.

"Unreachable but could be found." Hermione read after finding the note out of the million repeated notes. She looked up and thought over the clue, "The rooftop!" She exclaimed and grabbed onto Harry's hand as she lead him onto the roof of their school building. She eyed the slips of paper fluttering in the wind and she asked Harry to give her a boost. Once she got the paper, Harry gently let her down from his shoulders. Since he could barely lift a pot of dirt, he was surprised to know that he could lift her up as she weighed absolutely nothing.

"3-Dimensional and enjoyable." Harry read and he scratched his cheek as he walked down the stairs with Hermione. "If it's enjoyable, I would say it's the library but then again, that's just my opinion. So it should be the playground. Come on Harry, let's go!" Hermione said as she ran ahead, excited to find the next clue. Harry called after her (but he still didn't know her name) as he ran after her. When the two reached the playground, Hermione could see the slips of paper tied everywhere. She quickly grabbed one and handed it to Harry.

"It keeps the doctor away." Harry read off and they both smiled at this. "Apples keep the doctor away, but where do we find the apples?" Hermione questioned and this time it was Harry who grabbed onto her hand as he led them to their destination. "The office keeps snacks for people who forget to bring their lunch." Harry explained after grabbing the note and bidding bye to the secretaries who were eyeing them in amusement.

"The Queen awaits here." Hermione read and both were stumped. It was physically impossible to travel to England and meet the Queen since their scavenger hunt was on school property. "Unless...the Queen refers to our teacher!" Hermione said after thinking over school property. Harry nodded and they both ran to their classroom. Their teacher smiled brightly and she gave them their prizes for finishing first; it was a camera (that was magical, but they didn't need to know that) and two friendship bracelets with their initials carved onto it.

Harry stared in awe as the teacher gladly tied it against his wrist. Hermione thanked her for the bracelet and she had Harry tie it for her. "Don't ever take them off, it's a sign of true friendship." Their teacher warned with a soft smile. Hermione then decided to test out her new camera as she asked their teacher to take a picture of the three. Harry was squished between the two as the camera counted down while they posed. He was genuinely surprised when Hermione held his hand with their fingers clasped. He smiled brightly just as the camera took their picture.

_They'll both grow up as fine wizards and witches._ The teacher thought as she took another picture of the two without them noticing. She looked through the film and smiled before handing it back to Hermione. Harry insisted that he should also have a picture on his camera with the three of them. Once done, Harry smiled and Hermione smiled and their teacher smiled.

All was good.

The scavenger hunt ended when everyone returned before the bell rang. Most of them didn't finish in time so they got lollipops as their reward.

Hermione bid bye to Harry when her parents came to pick her up, but then she remembered that she never told him her name. "I'll just tell him tomorrow." Hermione shrugged but then her parents told her that they'd be moving towns so she would be moving schools. _What? But, I finally made a friend!_ Hermione wanted to shout but she stayed silent as she watched her friend and school fade away.

Hermione tightly grasped onto her camera and friendship bracelet; she was never going to lose them.

Never.


End file.
